


Pyres of Outworld

by wintxersoldier



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, F/M, Flashbacks, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-13 00:40:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7955329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintxersoldier/pseuds/wintxersoldier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mileena's crown has finally been taken away from her and new Emperor sits on the throne. His loyal subjects are helping him achieve the long-desired peace in the hostile realm, but it proves to be a very difficult task even for the best that Outworld can offer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by MKX as I loved Erron from the moment he appeared on screen, but was disappointed in the lack of him in game. I'm going to be mixing game and comic elements in here since comics delve more into the story than the games. I hope you enjoy it and excuse whatever mistakes you encounter!

It was rush hour and the market was unusually busy for a standard weekday. The vendors yelled and bargained with their customers, children playfully ran around and pushed people out of their way and women carried their baggage close to their chests in order not to drop them.  The adrenaline ran higher than usual these days among the citizens of Z’unkharah.

Outworld gained a new Emperor and Mileena's ruthless tyranny was over. Kotal Kahn assumed the position of the Emperor and the change was felt immediately. The people accepted him very quickly, but that didn't mean much really. They would accept anyone as long as it's not Mileena or Shao Kahn. Nevertheless, they gained some hope while listening to their new Emperor’s speech as he proclaimed his rule. Perhaps their lives will turn for the better now that Shang Tsung’s bloodthirsty experiment was out of the picture.

The Imperial Palace was flooded with servants running around, busy with accomplishing their tasks. The Emperor ordered for a feast to celebrate Mileena’s end and his beginning. One will be held in the palace and one in city’s main square for the people. The buzz spread all around the place as everyone worked hard to make everything look absolutely flawless for the Emperor and his esteemed guests.

Kotal Kahn was in his office that overlooked palace’s glorious inner yard. On his balcony he observed his servants as they rushed to put everything in place. With him was his newly appointed First Minister D’Vorah who impatiently paced around the room. In the corner sat a man, his hat hiding his eyes as he toyed with a knife and a bullet in his hands. D’Vorah payed him a few mistrustful glances, but didn’t say a word, knowing the Emperor trusts him and she shouldn’t question it. Suddenly the door to the office opened and three figures walked in.

“You are late.”, D’Vorah hissed.

“We came as quickly as we could.”, a hiss responded. Reptile never appreciated D’Vorah’s nagging and didn’t put up with it. Kotal turned around to meet the additions. They nodded their heads out of respect for their Emperor. Reptile already started to nervously move around the room and the spirit floated to meet the Emperor.

“Kuatan Jungle bears no sign of rebels.”, Ermac spoke.

“Good. Then we can proceed to discuss the evening that is approaching us”, Kotal said as he sat in his chair, “I wanted everyone present for this. I failed to find time before, but it is an imperative that I do this now.”

The man in the corner finally looked up, but paid no attention to others in the room. He was hired by the Emperor and others didn’t really matter.

“Now that Mileena’s rule is in the past, it is time for changes. We all know this will not sit well with everyone in Outworld and there will be backlash from her loyalists. This is why I must have complete and utter trust in each of you.”

 _She_ knew where this is going. Truth to be told, she was waiting for this to happen. After all, they were all Mileena’s subordinates, but her situation was different. She didn’t participate directly in the usurpation and her background was far from simple. She has always faced prejudice for who she is, but none of it ever mattered to her. It was just tedious to go through over and over again.

“Samara. You were Mileena’s personal guard and have done most of her dirty work. You were always by her side and fought her battles. Your knowledge served us well in our cause, but I do not know you as well as I know the rest of the gathered in here.”, Kotal spoke steadily. Samara slowed her breathing as she anticipated Emperor’s next words.

“I wish to be certain in your intentions and that there are no hidden agendas as I have had a chance to already experience during your stay in Kuatan Jungle with Syzoth and Ermac. That is why I am tasking Erron to work with you. You must understand my position.”, Kotal continued. All eyes in the room turned to the man sitting in the corner as he stood up and looked at the woman he was supposed keep an eye on. His eyebrow shot up at the sight.

Samara was a tall, slender woman with the most perfect complexion and recognizable Edenian beauty. Long, black waves cascaded down her shoulders and her crystal blue eyes pierced right through him. Her demeanor was calm and collected, head held high. Intelligence was apparent in her eyes and he wished he hadn’t underestimated her when the word of her reputation first reached him. He dismissed the claims of her beauty and power as ridiculous, she’s just a woman for God’s sake, but he was wrong and he disliked it. Erron inspected her from the bottom to the top. She was indeed attractive, but he had yet to be convinced of other rumors that circulated about the infamous assassin and sorceress.

“I do understand. However, if I may, I think others would be more capable in deciding whether I’m loyal or not as they have previously worked with me, unlike this stranger.”, Samara calmly stated.

“This One agrees. An Earthrealmer should not be the one to do this task.”, D’Vorah chimed in. Samara and she were never friends as D’Vorah didn’t like any company, but she liked Samara’s work ethic. She was dedicated and worked efficiently, much like D’Vorah. More importantly, Samara was reasonable and smart, making it very easy to work with her. They never butted heads, but instead led civilized conversations, unlike the ones she had with Reptile and Ermac.

“Erron Black works for me and he is reliable. It is good that you two do not know each other as it will give him an objective view of the situation. My decision is final. Erron will be your companion in your missions and will report to me. I have faith that everything will go without problems”, Kotal concluded as he looked at the others present, “Do not think the rest of you are free. My eyes are always watching.”

“Yes, Emperor.”, Reptile growled and fidgeted in place. The rest nodded.

“Now that this is dealt with, we have a feast ahead of us.”, Kotal continued with another topic.

“The preparations are going according to plans. Guards have been placed along the square and main gates of the city to secure safe passage for our guests.”, D’Vorah informed.

“Ermac, Reptile. Go oversee the main gate. Samara, Erron, I want you in the main square. I do not wish for anything ill to happen tonight. D’Vorah, you continue to tend to the palace.”

Everyone expressed their understanding and bowed as they left Emperor’s office to take care of their orders, leaving him on his own.

Samara wasn’t pleased with how things went down. She was hoping she’d get D’Vorah or Ermac instead of an unfamiliar mercenary. They weren’t her friends, but they knew their place with her and worked together without issues. In the end, she had to play with the hand she was dealt. After leaving Emperor’s office, she proceeded down the hall to her chambers. The travel from Kuatan Jungle wasn’t pleasant and she needed to refresh herself before tending to her new assignment. She didn’t pay attention to the heavy footsteps behind her up until a voice called out to her.

“The square is in the other direction, darlin’.”

Samara stopped and slowly turned to meet the person that addressed her. Erron approached her, standing a few steps away from her to respect her private space. His hands were resting on his guns as he tilted his head to look at her. Samara was tall, although Erron still towered over her. Her expression remained the same, but Erron noticed a slight annoyance develop in her cerulean eyes.

Samara ran a quick assessment of the Earthrealmer in front of her. He wore a mask that concealed his lower half of the face and his stormy cobalt eyes were covered in kohl. Light brown hair peeked under his strange hat. His upper arm was decorated with tribal-like tattoo and scars scattered along his exposed skin. He wore a brown leather vest with pistols and bullets on his waist. The way he held himself screamed arrogance in Samara’s eyes and she didn’t look forward to being around him. Something told her she will face quite a few troubles with the mercenary.

“You will address me by my name; I’m not a random girl you met on the street”, Samara reprimanded him, ”I’ve been away for some time so you will just have to wait while I change. I won’t take long.”

 _Fierce_ , Erron thought as Samara swiftly turned on her heel and continued to her destination. He was surprised how she managed to remain so calm and collected and yet he felt the sting in her words. He shook his head slightly and proceeded to the courtyard. He didn’t like waiting so he really hoped she would keep her word and hurry up with whatever it was she had to do.

Erron kept himself busy with observing the stressed servants. He spent some time in the palace, but he had no clue there were so many of them. Each of them made sure everything is in the right place under a perfect angle as sun beamed down on them, beads of sweat rolling down their foreheads. None of them payed any attention to him, especially after D’Vorah stormed out to check on the progress. He was leaning against the wall in the comfortable shade and D’Vorah took a quick glance at him. She didn’t like him, that he knew. But he wasn’t a fan of hers either, so he didn’t mind. She continued to mind her own business and shout orders at servants who appeared even more stressed than before.

Eventually, Samara strolled out of the palace and immediately spotted him. Half of her hair was tied up while the rest covered her back. Her clothes were different too; she wore a sky blue top that had diamond-shaped openings on the back, chest and stomach while wearing a pair of tight, midnight blue pants and black boots. Her thighs sported a few throwing knives neatly placed in a holster and her hips were decorated with sharp, silver daggers with rubies on each side. The stomach opening revealed a rather intricate flower tattoo design that Erron found undeniably fitting for her. He couldn’t help but wonder if perhaps she had any more tattoos scattered underneath her clothing. The only contrast to her look was a bright red pendant that lay on her tanned exposed chest. She knew she looked good, but didn’t flaunt it. Her walk was confident and back straight as she went for the palace’s main gate. Erron walked slowly on purpose to test out a theory. She was pretty far ahead of him, but came to a halt when she reached the main gate. Erron wanted to know if she will respect the Emperor’s order or completely ignore Erron’s existence.  Turns out she surprised him once again. He noted the guards that greeted her with respect in their eyes. She turned around to meet him when he finally reached her.

“I hope I didn’t take too long.”, Samara said, but he knew she wasn’t as sincere as she wanted to sound. He disrespected her earlier, but she tried to be polite despite that. However, she didn’t wait for his response, even though he had a remark ready to go. She headed towards the main square and this time, he followed by her side. Samara’s stride wasn’t easy to keep up with. It was evident she preferred to deal with assignments quickly and efficiently while Erron liked to take his time. Shang Tsung’s magic significantly prolonged his life and he was in no hurry. The crowd in front of them dispersed as they noticed who’s coming towards them. They didn’t know him well yet, but they knew _her_. Everyone was more than well aware who Samara was. Mileena’s best assassin and a powerful sorceress wasn’t someone to mess with. They made way for them to pass without a problem, quickly reaching the main square and Emperor’s guards and workers gathered there.

Their job was to make sure the preparations went smoothly and without a hitch, but the excited gathering made the job somewhat difficult. Many of Z’unkharah’s residents were poor and looked forward to the feast, for they will finally have a proper meal. Curiosity was stronger than hunger, apparently. They pushed and stared while Samara oversaw the preps and Erron made sure everyone saw the menacing guns around his waist.

He didn’t meddle in her job because he honestly couldn’t be bothered. He was a mercenary, not a party organizer. He kept a close eye on the crowd and her. Samara was a perfectionist. Each item had to be perfectly placed and she didn’t suffer incompetence. The workers did their best to follow Samara’s instructions and the guards kept the rowdy Outworlders at bay. Erron had a feeling things will go south very soon.

_They always do in Outworld._


	2. Kahn's Feast - Part 1

A loud cacophony of voices erupted not far from Samara's and Erron's location. People began to move into the direction of the yelling and Emperor’s guards turned to Samara for further instructions. Erron’s eyes narrowed. _That didn’t take long_.

“Let’s go check it out,” Samara said while passing next to Erron, “the rest of you stay here and make sure nothing is damaged or stolen.”

Erron followed Samara once again as they pushed through the crowd. After squeezing past numerous curious Outworlders, they finally reached the epicenter of the loud noise. It was a rather worrying sight and Samara’s expression visibly darkened.

A man lay on the ground with his leg ripped off, screaming in agony as blood poured out of the place where his knee used to be. Close to him two bulky men with knives in their hands circled around a frenzied Tarkatan who was trying to escape. Blood dripped down his fangs all over his raggedy clothes. Erron pulled out his pistols, ready to blast Tarkatan’s head off, but Samara disagreed. He felt a force stopping him from pulling the trigger and looked at her questionably. The Tarkatan snarled furiously as his eyes landed on Mileena’s ex bodyguard and lunged in her direction. She simply lifted her hand and Tarkatan immediately stopped in place. He was unable to move whatsoever and Samara slowly approached him. He roared in agony as her magic started to choke the life out of the disgusting creature. Soon enough the Tarkatan fell silent and Samara dropped his unconscious body on the floor. Erron was about to protest when she interrupted him.

“Tie him up with the thickest rope and put sacks over his hands. Also shut his mouth with whatever you find suitable. Emperor will want to interrogate him.”, Samara ordered Erron without even looking at him. Her attention was on the wailing man and his lost limb. Two armed men moved from their friend when Samara kneeled next to him. One flick of her wrist and the man fell unconscious. Another movement with her hand and the bleeding stopped significantly, but not completely. The wound was too severe for her healing magic to prevent the consequences of Tarkatan’s vicious attack. She ordered his friends to find a healer immediately.

Erron didn’t like being bossed around. The Emperor was an obvious exception. Still, he listened to Samara and an old woman next to him handed him some rope, saying it’s the best for beasts like this. The Tarkatan was set and ready to be taken into Kotal’s dungeons.

“Everyone, go home! Forget what you witnessed today, for it is Emperor’s feast we should be looking forward to. This incident will be brought to Emperor’s attention and be dealt with. Don’t worry; I will make sure this does not happen again. Now go!”, Samara spoke loudly and the crowd fell silent. Looks were exchanged among the people, but soon enough they started to scurry away under Samara’s watchful gaze.

Erron dragged the unconscious Tarkatan through Z’unkharah’s streets and those who remained whispered among one another. Of course this won’t be forgotten so easily. Mileena has just been overthrown and yet one her kind has already taken a victim. It didn’t look good for Kotal Kahn and both of his bodyguards knew it as they walked towards the main square. Samara ordered a couple of guards to throw the creature in a cage until they’re finished with feast preparations. She considered it unprofessional to send the guards instead of going herself to deliver the culprit. After all, Kahn was keeping her under a magnifying glass and it was an opportunity to show him she wasn’t a traitor.

Looking at the Tarkatan, various thoughts ran through her head. How the hell did he end up in the city? How didn’t Ermac sense his presence? How long has he been hiding? Is there more of them? When will the next attack be? Was this planned? It seemed all too convenient. A Tarkatan attack on the day of Emperor’s celebratory feast. Mileena may be rotting in the dungeon, but her loyalists surely were working on a plan to set her free. Samara expected this, but not this soon and that worried her the most. She pushed the thoughts away and continued with her job as the sun began to set.

Everything was ready for the celebration and Erron couldn’t be more relieved. After the crowd went separate ways, he spent most of his time looking after their prisoner as there was naught else to do. The Tarkatan remained asleep the entire time, Samara’s magic keeping him from waking and causing further trouble. The guards remained on the square to keep peace and ensure Emperor’s guests pass without any inconveniences. Samara and Erron finally headed back to the palace to present a gift for the Emperor, the one he will most certainly _not_ enjoy. The palace was ready to receive its guests and servants were conveniently scattered around, waiting for the start of the feast.

D’Vorah was at the front gate instructing the guards when she noticed two figures approaching. Erron was carrying something in a bag on his shoulder that looked very much like a body. She knew right away they are not bearing good news.

“What is that?”, D’Vorah inquired.

“Not here, D’Vorah. We must see the Emperor immediately.”, Samara answered and D’Vorah nodded once as she lead the way to Kotal’s office.

Kotal was surprised to see the three walk into his office. The bag on Black’s shoulder dropped on the floor with a loud thud. Kahn questionably looked at them, waiting for an explanation. D’Vorah opened the bag and stopped as soon as she laid her eyes on the body.

“What have you brought to me?”, Kotal asked impatiently and D’Vorah ripped the bag open for him to see. His face went blank and his eyes slowly narrowed more and more.

“A citizen was attacked by this Tarkatan today near the market, bit his leg off.”, Samara started.

“How is this possible?!”, Emperor’s deep voice bellowed, “Where is Ermac?”

“Still at the main gate.”, D’Vorah replied.

“I haven’t killed the Tarkatan in hopes of interrogating it. My magic is keeping it asleep and we can take care of it after the feast. I’m certain some information can be pulled out with certain methods.”, Samara spoke with a calm and leveled voice in order not to provoke the already angered Emperor. He sighed heavily, agreeing with the sorceress. He has to leave it for later. Now he has other things to tend to.

“Take it to the interrogation room and chain it up. I want guards to keep watch at all times.”

“This One will handle it, Emperor.”

With that said, D’Vorah had two guards take the Tarkatan away. Emperor sent Erron and Samara away to calm himself down. They were ordered to tighten the security around the palace to avoid another loose Tarkatan causing unnecessary mess and stay on guard. Samara went to her chambers and Erron proceeded to his own room without any words exchanged.

Samara was tired. She hadn’t slept in days and it started to take a toll on her. And yet she will have to spend another night awake and be on full alert. Her mood became sourer as minutes passed. As she entered her chambers, her eyes fell upon a king sized bed where a large white tiger slept. She wanted nothing more but to just drop herself on it and sleep. Instead, she sighed and went to her dresser to change into more appropriate clothing. A knock on the door didn’t disturb her because she knew who it was. The doors opened and a delicate young woman entered. It was her personal maid, Anahí. She looked after Samara’s pet and took care of her needs. Samara was the only one in the palace with these privileges, such as a personal servant, enormous room and a pet. She thought of it as only fair for the horrors she had to endure under Mileena’s thumb.

“My lady, I brought you fresh water.”, said Samara’s maid. Anahí placed it on a small table next to the balcony doors and helped Samara get into her clothing. It’s not like she really needed help, she was just tired and couldn’t be all that bothered. The cold water woke her up and she braced herself for the night ahead of her.

Samara hated such gatherings. It provided too many opportunities for someone to strike a blow and the stares made her feel uncomfortable. She knew her night will consist of repelling rich men and avoiding their gossipy wives. It made her feel even more agitated the more she thought about it. And then Erron Black popped into her mind. They haven’t spoken much and she felt no desire to change that. He looked like a common mercenary that thinks bullets will solve anything. Had she not stopped him earlier that day, he would’ve foolishly murdered their only source of possible information on the rebels. She hoped he will stay out of her sight tonight, she was already irritated enough.

Samara wore a long purple dress made of the finest Edenian silk with a cleavage cut almost reaching her bellybutton. A high slit opened on her left side and revealed an ornamental tattoo on her thigh. Other leg was concealed and armed with throwing knives. Strappy heels aren’t easy to fight in, but she’s had worse. _Black boots just don’t go with the dress_ , she said to herself. Her back was fully opened and long hair covered most of the exposed skin. It was a simple look, but she knew well it will attract rather unwanted attention. Blue eyes stood out in black makeup she put on her face and a silver necklace dropped low on her exposed chest.

“You look absolutely stunning, my lady.”, Anahí quipped. Samara smiled at her and took a peek through the balcony. Ermac and Reptile returned and were already standing guard. D’Vorah was on the other end of the courtyard, always near the Emperor. She was fiercely loyal and no one would dare to make a move in her vicinity. Samara scouted the crowd for anything suspicious from the high ground, but everything seemed to be in order for now. She noticed Kahn’s mercenary was nowhere to be seen.

“Did you feed Lahsá?”, Samara asked her maid who was folding her discarded clothes, referring to her pet.

“Yes, just before your return, my lady.”

“Good. You’re free for tonight then.”, Samara said as she took a last glance in a huge mirror. Anahí thanked her and left her chambers. Samara soon followed, but not before giving a good rub to her sleeping beauty on the bed. _It’s going to be a pain to move him later_ , she thought as she walked past the guards in the hallway towards the courtyard.

As soon as Samara stepped outside, a lot of eyes turned to her. Annoyance bubbled up inside of her instantly. Not too far away stood Ermac and she proceeded his way, ignoring the attention. He didn’t show any signs that proved he saw her, but she knew he was aware.

“Everything alright?”, she asked standing next to him and examining the crowd.

“Yes.”, Ermac curtly replied. That’s where their conversation ended. It was already a common thing between them, or anyone who converses with the spirit.

Samara slowly stalked around the perimeter, keeping an eye on each person she passed. All walks of life attended Emperor’s celebration, each one of them with a selfish agenda in mind. They wanted to get close to the new ruler of Outworld as they had zero chances to do that with the previous tyrant. Mileena didn’t care for anyone except herself and often ordered gory executions of random people like these. She was deeply hated by her subordinates, for a good bunch of reasons. Samara stopped that train of thought before it spiraled somewhere where it shouldn’t. She held a massive grudge against Shao Kahn’s daughter, but she didn’t need her on her mind tonight. She already had enough problems without her.


	3. Kahn's Feast - Part 2

Erron observed Samara from a balcony on the other side of the vast courtyard. She slowly circled around the gathered crowd like a predator, letting them know she's there and she's watching. Her long leg extended through the slit in her revealing dress and he smirked at the sight of a black tattoo on her thigh. Erron could see the hue in her eyes that stood out in the black makeup, like his but much better and more complimenting. He had to admit it suited her. The sorceress scanned each person from head to toe as if she could see inside them. Finding a suitable spot, Samara finally settled near a small wall-fountain opposite of him. Apparently, she hadn’t spotted him yet. It was dark where he stood which helped him stay concealed from curious looks. Somehow, he felt she would be able to see him despite the darkness he was surrounded with, if she only looked up. Samara slightly propped her leg up against the white wall, enough for her dress to slide down and attract various lustful looks. After she settled, Erron averted his eyes to check on the Emperor.

He was engaged in what looked like a serious conversation with an Earthrealmer. _Probably a smuggler that managed to get rich_ , he thought. A few steps behind the Kahn stood D’Vorah like a watchful eagle. Erron thought to himself how she could most likely take care of any threat that came after Kotal on her own before any one of them managed to reach him, so he returned his gaze back to Samara without any guilty conscience. She was still where he last saw her, only she wasn’t alone. A young Outworlder was talking to her while she listened. The complete lack of interest was more than evident in her expression and stature even from where the mercenary stood, but the man didn’t seem to notice. Erron cracked a smile under his mask at the obliviousness of the youngster. He couldn’t be more than 25 in Earthrealm years and he was trying to catch an interest of an Edenian. _Way out of your league, kid_. It didn’t take long until the young man got the message and left Samara alone. Erron watched her down her drink in one take and order a nearby guard to bring her another as he spotted a new charmer heading her way. Erron found it quite amusing for some reason. He didn’t know what was funnier, the fact these men thought they could lie with an Edenian assassin or the fact she had to deal with this without catching a break. _Gonna be a long night for that one_.

Samara was beyond annoyed at this point. It’s been a couple of hours and the feast was in full motion. She could hear Kahn’s rumble of laughter somewhere in the sea of guests and found it somewhat comforting. At least someone was having a good time. Her fist clenched around the glass she was holding when she noticed yet another man coming her way. She felt like there’s no end to them. As one left, another one came. Samara wished she could leave and yet her duty bound her to remain and stay vigilant. For Emperor’s sake she engaged everyone who approached her and politely let them know she’s not an entertainer, but an assassin on a job. If it were Mileena in Kahn’s place, she would’ve been long gone from this entire charade and wouldn’t spare anyone her words. But she held her tongue and suffered. There was no other choice in her mind. Samara pretended to care about what a man in front of her was yapping about, but in reality she couldn’t care less. She still carefully observed the attendees and made it clear for everyone that she’s watching despite the consistent distractions. Finally another man got the clue that she’s far from interested and left her be. She sighed heavily, her eyes begging for some sleep. The noise and the constant unwanted attention took more out of her than she expected. Thinking of her bed made her even crankier as she knew too well she won’t be in it any time soon and won’t get nearly as enough sleep for the next day. Samara prayed Emperor decides it’s rest day tomorrow so she can just lie in bed all day to make up for the loss of sleep. _Pure fantasy_ , she said to herself bitterly. Lost in thought, she hadn’t noticed someone approaching.

“Looks like you’re the main attraction tonight.”, a voice commented. Samara snapped out of her thoughts and looked in the direction of the voice. Her shoulders slightly relaxed at the sight of Erron Black, even if she didn’t find his comment as amusing as he seemed to.

“Unfortunately for me, that seems to be the truth.”, she said with a low voice. Black stood close to her in order to hear one another talk. The gathering was too loud for both their likings.

“Must be very hard to be a desirable woman.”, Black continued. Samara heard it in his voice that he was pushing her buttons to see how she reacts. Clearly her misery was entertainment to him and she was reminded why she didn’t want to see him.

“It would be wiser for you to make sure you keep your main priority in check, which would be Emperor’s safety, rather than trying to provoke a reaction out of me with pointless comments.”, Samara said coldly and saw him straighten his back a little. She hit a spot. _Good_.

“Pardon me, lady. Didn’t mean to be rude.”, Black replied. _Yes, you absolutely did_ , Samara thought to herself.

“Save it, I don’t need your faux apologies.” she said without paying a single glance in Erron’s direction. He sighed while rolling his eyes. He’s gonna have to play by her rules if he wants to have a conversation. He convinced himself he was trying to make contact because it was his job and not because he was interested in her.

“Fine. Did you see anything suspicious?”

“I saw plenty. Suspicious isn’t what you should be after in a crowd like this.”, she said. Erron raised a brow in confusion. _What kind of logic is that?_

“Since when?”, Erron asked.

“Since always. It’s simple,” Samara started explaining, “Each person you see is here for a reason. Each and every individual has some selfish intention and needs Emperor’s favor. Otherwise they wouldn’t be bending their backs so much in order to please him. They don’t even try to hide it. The ones you should be looking out for are the ones who don’t appear suspicious. They stand out in the sea of piranhas because they try to look inconspicuous, but ultimately it’s what reveals their true agenda.”

Erron pondered her words for a little with narrowed eyes. There was truth to it and he had no claims to dispute her as she lived way longer than him and has millennia of experience. He took a look at Khan’s guests in front of him and saw she was right indeed; it was obvious they were here purely for their own gain. It’s not like he didn’t know this before, he just didn’t see it in the same light Samara does.

“Damn, alright. Did you see anything _normal_ , then?”

“I would have let you know if I had, wouldn’t I?”, Samara countered and looked at him in the eyes. For a second Erron thought he saw exhaustion shadow her eyes, but when she blinked it was gone. She returned her glance to the gathering.

“Did you happen to see Reptile?”

“I passed by him on my way here. He was camouflaged, but I smelled him right away. He got mad that I broke his cover, as if everyone wasn’t already aware of his stench.”, Black replied with an audible smirk. Samara couldn’t see it under his mask, but she felt it. She wondered for a moment why the hell is he still wearing the mask, but brushed away the pointless question. Erron saw a glimpse of a smirk on her face.

“He always gets mad about that.”, she said and took a sip of her drink.

Erron knew what it was and its strength by the bright redness of the liquid in the crystal glass. Hell, he knew _too_ well how strong it was. It’s hard to forget the first time he tasted it and felt as if someone shoved a hot poker down his throat and into his stomach. It was downright unbearable, even for someone with a high tolerance for alcohol and pain like him. And yet Samara drank it like it was water. To him, it was an indication of how truly done she was with this celebration, as if he needed any more signs. Still, he wasn’t done with his questioning. Erron’s eyes drifted from the demonic drink in her hand to her tattooed leg.

“You got lots of tattoos?”, he asked, arms crossed on his chest. Samara’s shoulders slightly tensed and Black knew that’s the end of it. _Wrong question_.

“That’s none of your business. I’ve been prodded enough for one night, I don’t need it from Kahn’s bodyguard as well,” she replied with obvious ire in her tone, “I’m fairly certain you have other things you should tend to.”

Erron didn’t miss the message. He hadn’t thought that maybe she’s been asked this about a hundred times by unknown people tonight. He felt like she overreacted, but remained silent and chose to leave her to her admirers. Black retreated back to the balcony veiled in darkness where he’d keep a lookout on the crowd as well as Kahn’s irritable sorceress.

Samara had enough. Each person that came up to her asked and wanted same things. Being a part of the same conversation over and over again drove her crazy. It takes a lot to kick her out of her leveled state of mind, but the exhaustion and lack of sleep plus the events that went down in the past few days were building up these toxic feelings inside of her. She left her position and found Ermac, knowing no one will dare to approach her with him by her side. He scared the guests with his appearance and she hoped that will grant her some peace. Ermac was her perfect company for the night; he most certainly won’t bother her and will keep annoying men at bay. She couldn’t ask for anything else in that moment.

Ermac looked at Samara as she took her place next to him. He said nothing, but the souls felt the emotions swirling inside of her. She was tired and aggravated. They spent a week in the Kuatan Jungle scouring for possible rebel Edenians and Tarkatans after D’Vorah suggested Mileena’s remaining loyalists might be hiding there, scheming how to break Mileena out of the palace’s dungeons. Reptile isn’t much of a sleeper and Ermac doesn’t sleep at all, so Samara didn’t have a chance to catch some shuteye, hence the exhaustion. Ermac took notice of the attention she received as soon as she appeared. He understood why she decided to be in his company and they stood in silence, observing the rowdy attendance. It was long past midnight which meant celebration will be over soon. Samara sighed heavily as time slowly passed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slightly shorter than the previous part, but it's because I separated them in the first place lol. Hope you're enjoying so far :)


	4. Interrogation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, life just interfered way too much!!  
> This is sort of a filler chapter since I needed something in between the chapters.

Samara was woken up by harsh pain burning her skin. She didn't need to open her eyes to know the reason why her arm was numb and barely managed to sit up.

“Lahsá, stop.” she pushed her pet away, somehow wiggling her arm from his grasp. The tiger whined and repositioned himself on her lap. There was a knock on the door before Anahí walked in.

“Good morning, my lady! Have you slept well?” her chipper voice questioned. Anahí always seemed to be in a good mood.

“Debatable.” Samara groaned as she tried to push Lahsá off of her lap before landing a kiss on his white head. He was big and heavy, so it took quite some effort to move him.

“I've brought breakfast and fresh water,” Anahí said as she put down the heavy platter, “Oh, I almost forgot! Erron Black was asking about you, my lady.”

“You don't say?” Samara raised a brow, “What did he want?”

“He wouldn't tell me since I'm just a servant, of course. He only asked about your whereabouts and I told him you were sleeping, my lady.”

“Right, naturally. Very well then.” Samara stood up as Anahí opened the balcony doors.

Warm air filled the room as hot sunrays burst through the open doors. The sound of a busy city could be heard already, despite it being early morning. Z'unkharah became more alive ever since Mileena was overthrown, as if the people could breathe once again. The change in the atmosphere was very apparent to everyone, especially to those who worked closely to the previous empress. Samara was leaning against the door frame, observing the city stretching in front of the glorious palace.

“My lady, I wanted to thank you once again for allowing me to leave so early last night.” Anahí's tiny voice came from behind her. Samara turned around to meet the small girl.

Her servant was assigned to her directly by Mileena. Anahí used to be one of the Empress’ personal maids before she decided Samara should have one as well. Sorceress knew well that wasn't a very light period in the girl's life, which is why she was always so timid and afraid. Samara tried her best to assure Anahí she's doing a good job, but Mileena's scars are hard to erase. She nodded and smiled slightly. Samara expected from her maid to do her duty, but also never made her job harder than it already is.

“Lahsá needs a bath. Prepare a tub and water until I come back. Don't do anything else.” Samara said as she proceeded to get dressed.

“You don't wish me to bathe him, my lady?” Anahí asked in confusion.

“No. You almost lost an arm last time, no need to go through that again. I'll do it myself. Go now.” Samara responded. She could hear a little sigh of relief come from the servant behind her before she left.

Samara strode through the grand hallways, guards greeting her with utmost respect as she passed by them. The palace was calm and quiet today, just like Samara liked it. Yesterday's frenzy was finally over and things were back on track. She descended down a large set of stairs that lead into the cold dungeons. White marble was replaced by worn stone and torches on the walls lightened the way forward. She walked past the cells, some empty and some occupied. After a few turns she reached her destination, two guards opening the wooden door for her.

Inside was the imprisoned Tarkatan, chained to the wall and mouth bandaged, along with Reptile and Erron Black. The room was small and dark, air stale and smelled of mould.

“Hmpf, look who's awake.” a certain muffled voice said.

“Emperor should be here soon.” Reptile said immediately after, knowing Samara would most likely not appreciate Black's comment. Just as he said so, the door opened once again and Kotal Khan walked in, followed by D'Vorah and Ermac.

“Begin.” Khan ordered.

With a wave of a hand, Samara's spell wore off and Tarkatan woke up from his slumber. He immediately became rabid as he realized where he was and who's standing in front of him. The tiresome questioning went on for a few hours and Khan wasn't satisfied with the result. Afterwards, D'Vorah ended the prisoner’s life and ordered guards to get rid of the body. Kotal stormed through the dungeons back to the office with his advisors following behind. He tried to conceal his anger, but it was more than apparent.

“I cannot believe we have nothing. That creature disobeyed and endured everything that was inflicted upon it. How is that possible?” Khan paced angrily around the room.

“Emperor, if I may, I believe it would be wise to tighten the security around Mileena's dungeon, as well as the palace.” Samara broke the silence and Kotal paused his pacing.

“Explain.”

“Tarkatans aren't a smart sort and it's strange that this one managed to keep whatever he knows for himself, which could mean a lot of things. My instincts tell me that we should be on the lookout and make sure nothing unwanted happens, like Mileena escaping. Even if I'm wrong, it's good to be cautious as we simply don't have enough information about what they're up to.” Samara explained.

“This One agrees.” D'Vorah nodded.

“You think they would dare to break into the palace?” Kotal asked.

“Absolutely. They're blindingly loyal to her, I wouldn't be even remotely surprised if they decided to openly attack.” Samara's voice was levelled and confident. She has enough experience and knowledge in the matter that allowed her to speak so boldly.

“We must attack first!” Reptile yelled.

“Absurd suggestion.” Ermac spoke up on the other side of the room.

“Silence! D'Vorah, more guards are to be stationed around the dungeons entrance and Mileena's cell. I want full reports every day.” Kotal ordered, ending the growing discussion, “Samara, go speak to Mileena. Erron Black will go with you.”

Samara's heart stopped for a second. This was definitely something she hadn't seen coming. Having to face her again so soon made Samara's mind race, but she kept her expression blank. She simply nodded and left with Black right behind her. Walking back to the dungeons, she mentally prepared herself to meet Mileena.  It will be anything but pleasant and Samara couldn't help but curse Kotal for making her do this. Erron didn't utter a word, just followed in silence as they reached Mileena's cell.

“I'll wait here.” Erron spoke as they approached the door.

Samara entered the dark cell and lighted a torch. A rattle of chains could be heard before a sinister laughter echoed against the cold walls.

“Well, well, well. What do I spy? A traitorous bitch,” Mileena's hoarse voice dripped with malice, “Came to bask in your victory?”

“I wish I did.” Samara simply answered.

“Funny. What the fuck do you want? I already gave you everything and we all know _how_ you repaid me.”

“You’re delusional if you think you gave me anything.”

“Sure, keep telling yourself that. That Osh-Tekk scum sent you here, I know it. You're his little bitch now, right? That's all you'll ever be.” Mileena's tone was low and bitter, filled with pure hatred.

“You're pathetic, Mileena. You know you can't hurt me and you still keep trying. It would be admirable, if you weren't chained to a wall like a rabid animal that you are.” Samara mocked her.

Mileena lunged at the sorceress with a loud growl, baring her teeth, but short chains pulled her back immediately, slamming her body against the wall.

“Keep trying. See where it gets you.” Samara slightly grinned at the sight. She felt a spark of satisfaction inside of her.

“I will tear you apart for what you did to me, you Edenian piece of shit. You and that Osh-Tekk fool that stole what's rightfully mine! If you think I'll stay in these chains forever, oh, you're _so_ wrong. You just wait, soon, _soon_ I'll be free and the crown will be mine again! Outworld will bow down and pay for all of your sins! No one will dare to oppose us again! ” Mileena's growling filled the room. Samara's expression remained the same as she watched Mileena fight against her restraints.

“Good talk.” she said after a while turning on her heel and leaving. Mileena screamed obscenities after her, but they were muffled by the door.

“Went well?” Erron's voice sounded on her right. Samara sighed heavily, letting her façade falter for a single moment.

“You heard.” she responded and passed by him towards the direction of the stairs. His heavy footsteps echoed in the empty hallway.

“Yeah, I heard her yelling and trashing, but nothin' more than that.” Black persisted.

“That's all she really knows how to do.” she marched forward, ignoring his question.

Samara entered Emperor's office again and found him sitting behind his desk, reading some documents. He lifted his eyes to see who dared to intrude and was surprised to see Samara and Erron standing at the door.

“You are back already?”

“I only needed a confirmation and I got it. She definitely plans on escaping soon and has outside help.” Samara reported.

“She's just bluffing.” Erron added as he leaned against the wall.

“I know her too well. She's serious.”

“Troublesome. It is imperative we do not allow that. Suggestions?” Kotal rubbed his chin as he pondered her words.

“Securing the palace is number one priority. Checking any secret entrances and such things. The blueprints are in the library, in the sealed off section,” Samara explained as she sat on the chair on the other side of the table, “Next, the city. Guards on the entrances, scouting the streets, checking homes if necessary. We found one Tarkatan by accident, we don't know if there are more, though they never travel alone.”

“Make sure it all happens then. Organize this with D'Vorah and Ermac. I want complete security. Go.” Kotal dismissed the pair and returned to his papers.

Next few weeks were very busy for everyone. More guards appeared around the palace as well as outside of it, Mileena's cell was heavily guarded by some of the strongest soldiers in Khan's army and the city was under constant surveillance as Reptile and Ermac often roamed the streets. Samara and Erron had their hands full with making sure things run smoothly in Z'unkharah while D'Vorah handled the palace. Following Samara's advice, secret entrances have been demolished and buried, making it impossible to break into the palace unnoticed. Everything was double checked to ensure order and safety.

However, Kotal wasn’t satisfied again. Samara’s words ate at his mind, making him paranoid. He had worked under Mileena, but she knew Shao Khan’s daughter better than anyone. It was out of question to discard her doubts, especially since the Edenian spoke with such certainty. Although she was under his constant watch and he had yet to be fully convinced of her loyalty to the new Emperor of Outworld, he trusted her on this matter and did whatever she advised.

Samara was given tasks that kept her busy for days, often making her regret saying anything. She felt as if the Emperor was doing this on purpose, going out of his way to test her limits. Her job was hard as it is and yet she had another burden to carry at all times: Erron Black. The mercenary was more of a nuisance than help. He often interfered in her work and liked to annoy her, despite her politely telling him off multiple times. Black’s goal seemed to be to provoke a certain reaction out of her and Samara found it incredibly childish. She often found herself struggling not to react to his comments, making it a very frustrating experience to be around him. But she found solace in the fact that she didn’t have to travel anywhere with him for longer periods of time, as that would be downright insufferable.

However, the Emperor had other plans.


	5. Ambush

Erron's hands rested on his guns on his waist as he passed through the streets of a small village, a handful of guards following behind. He could see Samara's slender figure among the people in the distance, her deep red outfit hard to miss. They were sent to Sun Do to investigate a delay in crop shipment and alleged attack on the villagers. The travel was long and tiring, but the issue had to be dealt with immediately as this was one of the most important trade routes in Outworld. Sun Do was primary crop supplier for Z'unkharah and without it the capital city would most likely starve, which is why Emperor ordered his advisors to deal with the matter quickly and efficiently.

Upon arriving, Samara sensed the foul stench in the air and prepared for the worst case scenario. She already had her doubts, given the events that went down in the past few weeks, but kept them for herself. Her efforts in ignoring the persistent mercenary were somewhat successful. Luckily, his provocations were put aside for now as he also seemed to realize this wasn’t time or place for such antics. The situation was dire and professionalism was of the essence.

Samara and Erron separated to interrogate the surviving villagers and were led to the scene of the crime which was further away from the settlement. The gruesome sight made Samara sigh heavily. Tarkatans. _I was right_.

The sorceress bent down to get a better look at the mauled bodies. Torn off limbs, deep bite marks, blood already dried on the ground. Wooden carts completely demolished and sacks of grain ripped open. The victims were absolutely defenseless against the surprise attack. Erron walked from one body to another, a deep frown on his face visible despite his mask. He’s seen a lot in his life, but it was still hard to see such things and stay unfazed. The villagers that brought them here were sent back to their homes and ordered to stay inside for a few days until this situation is handled.

“This was a deliberate attack. Inflicted injuries have the same pattern; Tarkatans were out to kill, not to feast.” Samara started, loud enough for her words to reach Erron’s ears.

“They probably hid in the fields. Found footsteps over here. Twenty of ‘em, tops.” he answered while pointing to the prints in the dirt, coming from the dense fields.

“Five would be enough to end the lives of the entire village, not to mention twenty. Their purpose was to hinder the delivery to the capital and make Emperor afraid of their retaliation for Mileena’s imprisonment.” Samara sounded her conclusion. The guards were ordered to round up the bodies and burn them while the villagers were tasked to repair the carriages to the best of their abilities. If Z’unkharah wanted to survive, the carts needed to be set and ready as soon as possible. Much to their dismay, the people obeyed her words and got to work.

Erron watched her run around the place and issue orders, deciding to stay out of her way for once. The Emperor wouldn’t like it if he knew he was being immature when the situation is this difficult. His jabs at Samara showed no success so far, but her controlled flinches didn’t escape his watchful eyes. Although Black knew she could kill him in a second, he tested his limits knowing she won’t hurt him in order to avoid Kahn’s wrath. She was still under surveillance and hurting him wouldn’t be a good look for her.

Their tents were set up at the village entrance and they remained in Sun Do for a few days. The repairs were going well, mainly because the infamous assassin was relentless and gave everyone a task to handle. Even Erron obeyed, though unwillingly. He noticed she kept him as far away from her as possible, always tasking him with something that would lead him further from the settlement while she remained inside. A subtle tactic, but he saw through it nevertheless.

Samara would be lying if she were to say she wasn’t on edge the entire time. This seemed an awful lot like a distraction. While they were here, who knows what could be happening in the capital. The unknown bothered her and she couldn’t help but lash out on the next person that crossed her path. At least the Earthrealmer was far away enough to darken her mood any further. His presence annoyed her, so she would send him to scout the fields and such. It also helped her ever-present paranoia that ate at her heart. The villagers silently complained, saying she’s too harsh on them, but all Samara wanted was for things to be done quickly so they can return back to Z’unkharah.

Final repairs were finished as the sun set behind the sandy dunes. Samara retreated to her tent early that night as the guards remained in the village to ensure nothing goes wrong overnight. She sat on her bed, eyes closed. Her anxiety has grown significantly throughout the past few days and she needed a breather. Meditation has proved to help her in this type of situations. A few candles were lit and silence slowly crept with the darkness of the night. Suddenly, she felt exhaustion wash over her, stress finally landing on her shoulders heavily. Working without a break plus worrying about many things took their toll. Samara was alone with her thoughts at last and tomorrow her worries will be put to rest.

Erron came back into the village to find it void of people. Usually at this time, Samara would still be yelling at everyone to work faster, but now there wasn’t a single soul outside, apart from guards who stood in front of a warehouse. The lights were turned off and the tents were dark, except for the biggest one. A dim light could be seen coming from Samara’s tent. His footsteps quickly approached the front of the tent and he went inside without bothering to ask if he can come in.

“We move first thing in the morning. Pack your stuff and be ready.” he said, but no response came back. Samara just sat on her bed and completely ignored him.

“You deaf?” Erron slightly raised his voice. He was never known for his patience.

“Quite on the contrary, I heard you perfectly well,” Samara responded quietly as she slowly opened her eyes, “However, you’re not worthy of being acknowledged after coming in uninvited to notify me of something I already knew all too well.”

“Well, excuse me, your majesty,” Erron’s voice dripped with mockery, “I ain’t a mind reader and after an entire day in the sun, my manners are too tired to come out and play.”

“It just so happens I’m too tired to be bothered by your insolence, so please escort yourself out.”

“Yeah, orderin’ people around must be _really_ tiring.”

“Leave before you regret your words, mercenary,” Samara threatened and her whole demeanor changed, “My patience for your arrogance is reaching its limits. I’ve dealt with you without a single complaint for the past few weeks, but you are really pushing it at the moment. I will not warn you again. _Begone_.”

Erron held the eye contact for a bit before scoffing and turning on his heel. He was angry at himself as much as he was at her. One drawback of being safe from her was that she was also safe from him. The thought of putting a bullet in her pretty head surfaced up in his mind, but was pushed aside and Erron just ran out. Their little spat really made his temper act up which he found even more infuriating. Why exactly did her words make him so angry? All this time he tried to make her react to something, and yet she had more success than he did. Black busted into his tent and threw his hat on the ground before plopping on the cot with a frustrated huff. He was fairly certain their ride back will be anything but pleasant.

Next morning came soon enough and the sunrays peeked through the fabric of the tent. Samara barely slept that night, trying to get rid of the pent up stress and added annoyance from her conflict with Erron. She didn’t have much luggage as their stay was supposed to be short. Erron was already on his mount waiting as she made last checks on the villagers. The residents of Sun Do were more than happy to see Emperor’s people leaving.

The road was empty and the sun relentless. Samara insisted on taking a different route towards the capital to make sure there aren’t any other incidents waiting to happen. This way was much less used since it was longer, but at least it was free unlike the main road where you have to pay a toll. This also made it much more dangerous as Emperor’s guards weren’t keeping an eye on it and criminals used it to their advantage. It was common knowledge and lots of innocent people could get hurt if the rebels decided to take that approach.

 The sorceress rode her mount at the front of the line while the mercenary took the back. Everyone kept their eyes and ears opened for any sign of trouble. She could feel something in the air; it was closely tied to her magic which made her senses a lot more sensitive, meaning she could feel something others were absolutely clueless about. Sometimes it was nothing, just a passing feeling, and sometimes it was exactly what she had predicted. Her eyes darted from one side of the road to another, scanning for anything that could attack them. She strained to hear any noise, but all that reached her ears was the slow gallop of multiple hooves. Unease started to creep down her spine as night approached. Samara grew more and more uncomfortable, expecting something to jump out of the shadows any moment now.

Anxiety spread through her tense body even more as their mounts started to nervously shift underneath them. _That’s not a coincidence_. Soon enough, it became a pain to control them; animals absolutely refused to listen. They’ve just entered a small canyon and were exposed to any possible attack.

Samara felt cold sweat form on her skin as she heard shuffling up on the cliff as well as ahead of them. _An ambush_. Before she had time to react, she was knocked down by her mount as a Tarkatan jumped off of a cliff and attacked the poor animal. He was quickly dispatched by Samara’s throwing dagger, but unfortunately he wasn’t alone. An entire horde followed and the group found itself completely surrounded by snarling creatures. Their yellow eyes shone in the dark and saliva dripped through exposed teeth.

Erron’s bullets echoed throughout the canyon and met their designated targets. _Too many of ‘em to reload_ , he thought. Upon trying to reach higher ground, something grabbed his ankle and pulled, making him land on his face into the dirt. An ugly Tarkatan screamed into his face as Erron turned on his back to meet his attacker. One swift deck in the jaw made the creature shut up and a precise bullet in the forehead made it plop lifelessly on the ground. _Last bullet_.

Screams surrounded Black as he ran and dodged whatever came at him. Somewhere further away from him the screams ran louder and more desperate. One look over his shoulder confirmed the reason for that is none other than Samara herself. Her magic burned the flesh off of Tarkatans’ bones, twisted their insides and made their brains sizzle. She was doing absolutely fine on her own, which couldn’t be said for the guards that accompanied them. Many of them were already dead and lying in the pools of their blood, limbs torn off or even half-eaten.

Erron finally managed to climb up a cliff and reload his guns, focusing on eradicating the pests that were attacking the guards first. Tarkatans moved fast and often Black had difficulty with aiming as he tried to not actually hit the person he was supposed to save. It felt as if there’s no end to them while Emperor’s forces were running dry. Samara jumped in when she could, but soon enough she was nowhere to be seen anymore. Erron was too busy to keep a track of her at all times. He ducked behind a big rock to reload as fast as he could when she appeared next to him, quiet as a ghost.

“What the fuck are you doin’ here?” Erron asked in bewilderment.

“Just do your damn job while I do mine,” she replied before standing up and muttering a bunch of incomprehensive words under her breath.

Bullets rained from the cliff once again and finally Tarkatans were starting to die off. Samara’s powerful magic made them go insane and attack one another instead, ending this charade fairly quickly.

“Couldn’t’ve thought of that earlier…” Samara barely heard Erron’s complaint, but decided to ignore it as she sat on the ground, her clothes sticky with blood and ripped in places. To her surprise, he sat right next to her.

“You knew this was gonna happen.”

“Why does that sound like an accusation?” Samara asked without paying him a look.

“It ain’t, it’s just facts. You insisted on goin’ this way to see if this shit was gonna happen,” Erron elaborated his previous words. “I’m curious, though… How the hell did you know?”

Samara took a deep breath as she thought of what to tell the man next to her. Explaining the story would just take too long. She had no time, will or patience to educate an Earthrealmer on how things work in Outworld.

“You forget I used to work for Mileena,” is all she said.

His eyes stared at her, waiting for eye contact. Several guards survived the attack and both of them could hear their groans down in the canyon as they tried to patch themselves up and clean the mess. They had a moment to breathe and Erron was going to use it to sate his curiosity.

“Kahn keeps sayin’ you were close with her,” he broke the silence again.

“Depends on the point of view, I assure you.”

“What exactly went down between you two?”

Samara’s annoyance started to build up again. _How the hell is this appropriate time to ask me that?_ However, she decided to give him an answer, hoping it will satisfy him and get him off her back.

“Since you’re so curious, I suppose I’ll have to tell you,” she started wearily, leaning against the warm rock, “Long time ago, Shao Kahn murdered my parents and I was forced to work for him, or better yet, his dear daughter Mileena. I was tasked of doing the most unfathomable things that made me despise both of their existences with such ferocity as each day of my life passed by. Because of my skills and knowledge, as well as my heritage, I was the only person who could actually do such things, therefore making me ‘the closest’ to Mileena. Make no mistakes, we were never friends. _Never_. I’d rather be stripped off everything that is dear to me than call her _that_. I was simply doing what I had no other choice but to do. And when the chance struck, I joined Kotal in his plan against her rule. That’s it. Happy now?”

“Why didn’t you have a choice? Why did Shao Kahn let you live in the first place?” Erron’s questions immediately followed.

“It’s complicated. You needn’t worry about that. I’ve already told you more than you should know.”

Samara finally looked at him and he understood his little interrogation is over. This is the best he’ll get. It was surprising she said anything, not to mention that much. The puzzle pieces in his head started to fall together and create a clearer picture of Samara’s history with Mileena.

“Why does this interest you?” her question jumped Black out of his thoughts.

“Everyone’s always mentioning it, but refuse to speak in detail. I just wanted to know the truth.”

“I hope you’re satisfied then. We shouldn’t tarry. Emperor is going to be in a bad mood.” Samara said as she stood up and strode off. Erron watched the light sway of her hips under the moonlight before dropping his gaze to his hands. It didn’t take long before he followed.

Going back to the canyon, a horrendous view awaited. Mangled bodies scattered all over the ground, limbs and intestines lying in plain sight, blood soaking the dry land. A few men that survived managed to gather their fallen and perform their rites as was the tradition in Outworld. They couldn’t give them a proper funeral, so they managed with what they had and could with their own injuries. Mounts were either scared off or killed in the ambush and only a few remained. Gathering their leftover belongings, they continued towards the Imperial city to bring the Emperor some grave news.

The rest of the travel was peaceful. Erron thought about Samara’s words and felt a pang of regret for lashing out just night before. He was never too hard to piss off, but exhaustion made it a whole lot easier. However, apologizing for his behavior was out of question. After all, she did provoke him, no? Black struggled to find excuses for himself, but it didn’t matter in the end. He was simply too proud to admit that he was wrong. Instead, pretending that spat never happened was much more convenient in his head and he hoped she thought the same, which wasn’t very likely. Still, she didn’t show any particularly negative emotions when they spoke, so Erron took it as a good sign.

Witnessing her skills made him reconsider her approach towards her. Samara was indeed quite powerful and much more valuable than Erron was to the Emperor, if he was being honest with himself. What is a mere Earthrealmer compared to a powerful Edenian anyways? _My patience for your arrogance is reaching its limits_ , her words rang in his head constantly. Samara could end his life with a bat of her lashes and he was testing her, knowing he has Emperor’s protection. What happens when that protection no longer exists? If he truly gets on her bad side, what’s to stop her from wiping him off of face of this planet once Emperor stops caring?

Erron Black cared about money, yes. But without his life, what use is the money? He’s quietly reached a decision to simmer down when it came to Samara, survival instincts finally kicking in. He rode right behind her this time around, staring at her imposing back.

Her outfit was now almost black as the blood dried and her raven hair still neatly pulled in a perfect ponytail. If it weren’t for her clothes, he would’ve never thought a vicious battle took place just a few hours ago. Suddenly, he felt really tired. The moon was high on the night sky and Erron wanted nothing more than to sleep for a few days. He reckoned the guards behind him would gladly agree with his thoughts. Samara took a quick look at their wounds before setting off and made sure they’re okay up until they reach Z’unkharah, where they’ll be given proper care.

The Imperial city stood underneath them as the sun began to rise. _We’ll be there by noon, hopefully_ , Erron thought bitterly. He throat felt scorched and gratitude washed over him for not being asked to speak the entire time. It would be embarrassing for someone to ask him something and for no response to come out just because he’s too thirsty to utter a single word.

Samara ordered to move through the city’s back entrance rather than the main one, reason being avoiding public attention. Emperor should be the first to know what happened, not the people. _It would only make them afraid and fear leads to chaos_ , she said. Erron silently agreed.

Kotal Kahn was sitting in the throne room, D’Vorah by his side, when the pair walked in. Bloody, ripped clothes, cuts and bruises visible on the skin, slumped shoulders and tired eyes were enough to know something went horribly wrong.

“What is the meaning of this?” Kotal’s deep voice echoed throughout the room as the servants cleared out.

“We bring bad news.”


End file.
